


yes, i loved you.

by marleah



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, M/M, Other, auror!Harry, drarryangst, healer!Draco
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:20:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24872185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marleah/pseuds/marleah
Summary: Harry Potter has been injured on an important Auror mission. When he gets sent to St. Mungo's for treatment, who better to attend to him than the best in the field, Healer Draco Malfoy?But with the romantic history between the pair, things are going to get rough.(this book is also available on wattpad under @marlahw)
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Pansy Parkinson/Blaise Zabini
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	yes, i loved you.

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: I own none of the characters from the Harry Potter universe, and will add a note when I have an OC in a chapter. The only OCs in this chapter are Healer Isabella Clark and Arty Brown.

Draco took a deep breath, put his hand on the knob, and then stopped. He took a step back, tried to move forward, and realised he couldn't even gather the balls to open the door of his own hospital ward. He swore. Of fucking course, even after he was gone, that bastard still affected him in every way possible. Closing his eyes, Draco used a simple _Alohomora_ and other unlocking charms to open the door, and then he stepped in. 

He walked through the ward, determinedly not looking the other five patients in the eye before he reached the end of the room. When he looked down at the man in the bed, he clenched his fists. This stupid man that he hated, and yet still loved so much. 

They'd broken up only a month ago. A month ago, he'd told Draco he couldn't do it anymore. Dating an ex-Death Eater? Too much for the public eye. Draco shook his head as he remembered the exact words. 

_I'm sorry Draco. I think it's for the better if we go our separate ways. I can't, not now. It's too much, don't you understand?_

He, Draco, was nothing but a burden. 

To stop himself from dwelling on the situation, Draco analysed the injuries covering the patient. 

A gash, so deep you could see the bone beneath the flesh, travelled from the right temple down to the jawline in a jagged path. More cuts, thankfully not as deep, but large in number, were scattered over the chest, some beads of blood still flowing. The arm was placed at a strange angle that told Draco it was definitely broken, and so was the wrist. Another slash covered the left leg, a large bruise on the calf of the right leg. A scar that looked fresh was stark white in the middle of the chest, and the glasses were spattered with fresh blood. 

"Potter." he said softly. 

A Healer stood over Harry, running her wand down his body as she performed, Draco noted, a basic scan that would let her see all of his surface injuries. 

"How long has he been here?" Draco demanded, in a soft voice since Harry was unconscious. 

"Fifteen minutes, Healer Malfoy." the Healer said, as she finished the scan and flicked her wand at her quill, which immediately started to scratch out a list of the sustained injuries. 

"Healer Clark, he has been here for fifteen minutes and you're only just now performing a basic scan that takes a grand total of three minutes. Assuming you used the Sanguine on him for the gash on his chest, which I do hope to Merlin is how you did it, what were you doing for the remaining 9 minutes? Allowing the patient to bleed almost to death?"

He knew he was exaggerating, yet he didn't care. Seeing Harry this damaged had done something to him, and he hated it, but he hated seeing Harry hurt even more. 

"No, sir. I was working on setting up the drip and heart rate machine after using the Sanguine to take care of the deeper injuries. This one on his chest," she indicated the fresh scar Draco had noted earlier, "and there's one long one that travels diagonally across his back. As for this one on his face...the Sanguine wouldn't work on it, Healer Malfoy, I'm not sure what happened. The scan says it might be an animal-related injury, but the patient lost consciousness shortly after his arrival and wasn't in a proper state of mind to tell us what happened."

Draco nodded. "Alright. Please have his documents finished within the next half hour and have it sent straight to my office, on my desk. This patient is important, as you know. Merlin knows what would happen to us if anything happened to him. Do not get back to work unless you can ascertain that the file is _in my office, on my desk_. I will perform the secondary scans, make a note of that and insert it into his file afterwards, which is why it is important that _I receive it._ Do you understand?"

"Yes, Healer Malfoy." 

Healer Clark turned and left the ward, clutching Harry's medical file to her chest as she went. Draco waited until she'd closed the door, then he started performing secondary scans on Harry himself to check for internal injuries. "What were you thinking?" he muttered, as he aimed his wand at his quill and allowed it to start writing out the injuries from the scan. He'd noted internal bleeding, but that was all. 

"Stupid, nonsensical journeys off to Merlin knows where, to put yourself in danger." Draco said out loud, sitting down next to Harry's bed. If it was up to him, Harry wouldn't be here. If it was up to him, Harry would be safe and sound, at home, drinking his stupid cup of tea with too much sugar and a dash of milk. If it was up to him, Harry would be safe, and in one piece. Draco realised he'd rather have Harry safe and alone, than broken, injured, and with him. 

"You've turned me into a prat." he mumbled, and pushed away the hospital chair, walking out of the ward. 

"That's what it feels like," a voice wheezed, "when you really love someone."

Draco whipped around. The voice had come from an old, tired man, who lay in the bed right across from Harry's. Draco knew him by name, of course. This aspect of the job had always bothered him somehow. He knew all these patients' names, ages, birth certificate numbers, home addresses, everything down to their medical history and private conditions. All this knowledge would have to come with knowing someone very intimately, yet he didn't know them at all. It was like he'd taken a shortcut, cheated his way into knowing them. He hated feeling that way; it reminded him of how Voldemort had done the very same thing when he got Yaxley to take over as Minister for Magic. 

"Mr Brown? You should be asleep." Draco said firmly, walking over to the man and readjusting his pillows. 

"I should, boy, but I've only got so much time left, I'd rather spend it on something more productive." Arty Brown smiled weakly up at Draco. 

Draco didn't know what possessed him to do it, but he pulled up the chair next to Arty's bed and sat down. "What did you mean, earlier?"

"You'd rather have him alone, instead of with you, if it means he'd be safe that way. That's what it feels like when you truly love someone. You're willing to let them go if you believe that's what's best for them. You feel terrible without them, but as long as they're doing better, you leave them alone."

"Was I speaking out loud?" Draco asked, ignoring the discourse and pretending that it wasn't exactly how he felt. He didn't like it when people could point out his feelings so easily. He didn't like being an open book, it made him feel too exposed. And he really didn't need any more people pretending like they knew him enough to judge him, what with the other Healers, even the ones below him, making snarky comments about him being an ex-Death Eater every day. 

"Ignore their comments, son, they don't understand you the way they think they do. They're just so below you that they need to find some way to make themselves feel like they're on top." 

"How are you doing that?" Draco demanded, standing up, convinced that this time, he hadn't said anything. 

Arty looked at Draco with an expression that clearly said _you have got to be kidding me_. "I'm a Legilimens, son, aren't you one yourself?"

Draco nodded, slightly embarrassed, and sat back down. "Sorry, I just... I forgot that existed. And I'm not a Legilimens, I'm an O --"

He paused as he suddenly realised he'd forgotten the word. 

It had happened quite frequently, lately. He'd been forgetting tiny fragments of things that felt like distant memories. 

"Occlumens?" Arty supplied. 

"Yeah, that." Draco said.

Suddenly, something in his mind stirred, and he could hear the blood rushing in his ears...

_"Little bitty Draco, look at Aunt Bella..." Bellatrix cooed._

_Draco looked obstinately down at the floor. He was sick of this woman going into his mind, digging up the deepest secrets that he'd ever stored away. Bellatrix Lestrange was unexpectedly good at Legilimency._

_Bellatrix aimed her wand at his neck, and Draco felt the most painful sensation as his neck and chin seemed to be adjusted to look at Bellatrix. She held her wand there, giving him a maniacal stare as his throat constricted..._

And then he was pulled forward as if on a Portkey, into another memory...

_"I hate it... sometimes I still feel like someone's in my mind... I can't stand it, Malfoy, STOP IT!"_

_"Harry, blocking your mind takes serious commitment. We don't have to start now if you don't feel like it --"_

_"No. I need to do this. I can't go on forever feeling like Voldemort's still here. I know he's dead, but someone's probing in my mind every time I go to work. I can't stand it, I think it's a remnant of some PTSD or something. I need to block it out, please, Draco, help me..."_

_Draco knelt down in front of his crying fiancé and held Harry close to his chest. "Shh, love..."_

_Harry looked up at him, gripping Draco tighter than ever. "I love you, you know?"_

_"I love you too..."_

"...healer? Healer Malfoy?"

Draco looked back at Arty. "I'm sorry, I don't know what happened there."

"I think you're too stressed, son. Take a break." Arty said, looking concerned. 

It touched Draco that even though he knew basically nothing about this man personally, Arty was concerned about him. People with good hearts always came as a surprise to Draco. He'd never really met anyone of the sort. 

"Thank you." he said quietly, rearranging Arty's blanket where he'd sat, and then getting up and leaving as fast as possible. 

Just because he'd been seeing more people with good hearts, didn't mean he was used to being treated like he deserved it. 


End file.
